urgenteeee ayuda
by Pucky1908
Summary: por favor ayuda necesito saber el nombre de un one shot que lei y solo me acuerodo la trama


Esas Palabras Tan Importantes

Hoy, Edward y yo cumplíamos 6 maravillosos meses de ser novios. No podía pedir nada mejor que estar a su lado. El era simplemente grandioso. Para celebrar nuestro tiempo junto, me llevaría a cenar a un hermoso restaurante en Port Angels donde fue nuestra primera cita: _La Bella Italia._

Me sentía tan emocionada porque seguro hoy seria la noche en la que Edward me diga esas dos tan hermosas palabras que ansió escuchar desde que nos conocemos: _Te amo. _

Cada vez que me besaba o estábamos en cualquier momento romántico lo único que lograba oír era un _te quiero_ o un _me gustas demasiado_. Pero ya me canse de eso. Se supone que ya a esta altura me debería decir algo más importante.

Me arregle lo más rápido posible al darme cuenta que faltaba menos de una hora para que pasara por mí. Corrí a darme un baño rápido y al salir me puse un vestido color uva con escote en ´´v´´ que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unos tacones plateados. Me maquille solo un poco ya que a mi hermoso novio le gustaba mas así.

Edward llego puntual como siempre. Vestía tan endemoniadamente sexy. Traía unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color blanco y una casaca de color negro al igual que los pantalones.

-Buenas noches, mi preciosa novia. Te ves maravillosamente hermosa.- Me dio un corto beso en los labios. Sus palabras hicieron que me sonroje como un tomate.

- Tu tampoco te queda atrás, pareces sacado de una revista- Me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo por unos minutos.- Edward, ya vamos, perderemos la reservación.

Me dirigió hacia el auto y como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta de su Volvo. Luego del rápido camino (ya que Edward conduce como un loco) llegamos a las 8.00.

La mesera quien no dejaba de ver a Edward con un inmenso descaro, a el le pareció divertida mi reacción celosa.

-Bella, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. Nunca le haría caso a una chica tan regalada como ella. Tu eres especial por eso te quiero.- Le medio sonreí. Estaba tan molesta por eso, se que él era un poco tímido con eso pero ya llevábamos tanto tiempo de estar juntos y nada, simplemente nada.

Al parecer noto mi expresión porque no tardo en preguntar que pasaba conmigo.

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí, estoy _muy _bien-El solo se dedico a mirarme y a asentir pero sé que todavía le quedaba una duda.

-Linda, se que algo te pasa, por favor dímelo, no me molestare si eso crees.-Agrego tan serio que daba miedo.

-Enserio, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, créeme.

L a cena paso muy rápido. Con él, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Fue una noche de lo más agradable, pero todavía quería que me diga esas dos palabritas. Yo lo amaba demasiado, el era mi mundo entero.

Tal vez dirán que a mis cortos 17 años de edad es un amor adolescente pero es todo lo contrario, bueno eso supongo porque por mi parte así lo es.

Pago la cuenta y nos fuimos a mi casa. Durante el camino nos sumergimos en un agradable silencio. Al llegar invite a Edward a pasar porque mis padres habían salido de viaje de negocios a New York y la casa estaba solo para mí.

Pusimos una película la cual era Querido John, no pude contener mis lagrimas al final de la película.

Edward me miraba con dulzura hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Bella tu eres muy importante para mí- seguro ya viene mi tan ansiado momento- y por eso te quiero dar esto- saco del bolsillo de su casaca una pulsera de plata con un dije de una luna ( yo en mi mente pensaba: WTF! , estaba hermoso pero que me quería decir con eso, yo pensé que sería un corazón o algo pero no lo entiendo)-sé que es algo raro que te regale una luna pero míralo de esta forma: cuando veas la luna en el cielo te acordaras de mi como yo de ti porque estaremos viendo lo mismo y será como un tipo de conexión.

Me pareció romántico lo que dijo y que era muy ingenioso de su parte y que no era tradicional como todos los chicos.

-Es lo más hermoso que me han dado jamás. Gracias Edward.- Me acerqué a él y loa traje hacia mí. Nos empezamos a besar con desesperación. Ese beso estaba cargado de pasión y lujuria, poco a poco subió de tono, ya me encontraba con el encima de mi sobre el mueble. Edward me acariciaba los pechos con desesperación tratando de quitar mi camiseta y yo no paraba de pasar mis manos por su torso musculoso. Esta sería mi primera vez en llegar a la intimidad con alguien así que lo creí decir esas palabritas si íbamos a llegar más lejos.

-Edward, _te amo-_al decir esto sentí como él se tensaba. Se alejo de mí rápidamente y se empezó a abrochar los botones de su camisa sin mirarme.

Me sentí tan ridícula por haberlo dicho. Era obvio que él no quería nada conmigo, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta que yo no era suficiente para él. Todo ahí tuvo sentido, el no me amaba como yo a él, solo era su distracción. Eso me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Era una completa imbécil. Su perfecta voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Yo...Bella, mira la hora. Me tengo que ir! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Y sin más se fue, dejándome hecha un lio. No aguante mas y corrí escaleras arribas y me tumbe en mi cama a llorar como nuca lo había hecho en mi vida. Me sentía tan estúpida, pero eso se acabo, mañana mismo le diría a Edward que termináramos con esta absurda relación si él no sentía lo mismo y listo aunque la que sufriría seria yo y mucho.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me fui al espejo. Al verme me sentí horrorizada por la cara que llevaba, disimule las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje.

Salí corriendo de casa porque estaba llegando tarde.

Cuando llegue a la escuela ni rastro de Edward, bueno también habrá sido porque ya habían empezado las clases. El profesor me dedico una mirada reprobatoria y me dirigí a mi asiento como un rayo. La clase paso muy lenta para mi gusto y las matemáticas tampoco ayudaban. El timbre toco y me apresure a llegar a la próxima clase rápida para no toparme con él, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Empecé a sacar las cosas necesarias de mi casillero y ahí se acerco.

-Bella, sobre lo que dijiste ayer…yo… me tomo por sorpresa y te quería decir respecto a eso…-mantuve mi cabeza gacha para no ver sus ojos y derretirme-que...este yo, no sé cómo hacerlo…

- Shh Edward, podrías detenerte. Es obvio que se lo que me quieres decir y no creo poder aguantar otra humillación como la de ayer así que te lo hare más fácil: Con la reacción que tuviste ayer respecto a lo que dije eso me deja claro demasiadas cosas y no tiene sentido seguir una relación donde solo hay una persona que siente eso cuando la otra es indiferente. No te quiero retener solo espere que con el tiempo podamos olvidar esto y seguir adelante como amigos.-WOW, fui yo la que dijo todo esa tan serena ¿?

-Bella, no me has entendido

-Hasta luego Edward- y con eso me voltee y me dirigí a los baños a llorar como una niñas de5 años.

No quería que la hora de almuerzo llegara, ahí lo vería y me derrumbaría como antes. Me dirigí a mi mesa con mi amiga Rosalie quien me consolaba a más no poder. Estábamos hablando trivialidades cuando escucho su voz y me voltee automáticamente.

Estaba encima de la mesa central de la cafetería con una guitarra y se veía tan dulce como siempre.

-Bueno primero me quisiera disculpar con todos por interrumpir su almuerzo pero lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante. Le dedicare una canción muy especial a una personita grandiosa en mi vida. Para ti mi Bella-me quede en shock. Se refería a mi¿? No lo creo. Si hace un rato me dejo todo claro y ahora…

Y comenzó…

Give me more love than I've ever had,  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad,  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.

Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,  
Barely gettin' mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.

You make it easy,  
As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.

There's only 1 thing,  
2 do, 3 words,  
4 you.  
I love you (I love you)  
There's only 1 way,  
2 say those 3 words  
That's what I'll do.  
I love you (I love you)

Give me more love from the very start,  
Piece me back together when I fall apart,  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.

Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,  
Best that I've had,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.

You make it easy,  
As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.

There's only 1 thing,  
2 do, 3 words,  
4 you.  
I love you (I love you)  
There's only 1 way,  
2 say those 3 words  
That's what I'll do.  
I love you (I love you)

I love you (I love you)

You make it easy,  
As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.  
There's only 1 thing,  
2 do, 3 words,  
4 you.  
I love you (I love you)  
There's only 1 way,  
2 say those 3 words  
That's what I'll do.  
I love you (I love you)

I love you (I love you)  
1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you (I love you)  
I love you (I love you)

En español…

Haz todo bien cuando me sienta mal…  
Dime que soy especial, aun cuando yo sepa que no lo soy  
Hazme sentir bien cuando me sienta mal herido  
Apenas me vuelva demente  
Estoy tan feliz de encontrarte  
Amo estar cerca de ti  
Lo haces fácil, Tan fácil como…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro  
Hay una sola cosa  
Los dos lo hacemos  
Tres palabras  
Cuatro: Tu…  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Hay una sola manera  
Los dos la decimos  
Tres palabras  
Eso es lo que haré…  
Te Amo  
Te Amo

Dame más amor desde el principio  
Componme cuando me desmorone  
Dime cosas que nunca le contarías ni a tus mejores amigos  
Hazme sentir bien cuando este mal herido  
Mejor de lo que nunca me he sentido  
Estoy tan contento de encontrarte  
Amo estar cerca de ti  
Lo haces fácil, Tan fácil como…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro  
Hay una sola cosa  
Los dos lo hacemos  
Tres palabras  
Cuatro: Tu…  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Hay una sola manera  
Los dos la decimos  
Tres palabras  
Eso es lo que haré…  
Te Amo  
Te Amo

Lo haces fácil, Tan fácil como…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro  
Hay una sola cosa  
Los dos lo hacemos  
Tres palabras  
Cuatro: Tu…  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Hay una sola manera  
Los dos la decimos  
Tres palabras  
Eso es lo que haré…  
Te Amo  
Te Amo

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Te Amo

Cuando termino de cantar me di cuenta que estaba derramando lagrimas llenas de felicidad y que todo el mundo tenía su mirada fija en mi.

Corrí hacia a él cómo nuca y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas.

-Te AMO Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi mundo entero- me aferre mas a el y me beso con mucho amor y pasión, nos detuvimos al recordar que estábamos en un lugar público- Lo que te quería decir hace un rato era que te amaba pero no me dejaste seguir y ayer me sorprendieron mucho esas palabras que me quede en shock por eso me fui y…

Edward lo único que e importa es que tú me amas y yo a ti y eso es suficiente para llenarme de felicidad.

Por fin podría afirmar que Edward Cullen era el AMOR DE MI VIDA.


End file.
